


Snowflakes in Storybrooke

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, snow ball fights, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heavy snowfall the night before, Regina wanders out to check up on Robin's camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of my Holiday Ficlets!

It was snowing in Storybrooke. Not that it never had before in the past, but for some reason, this year was a bit different. Everyone was excited for winter, the holiday season, and the snowfall just seemed to be the icing on the cake. As soon as the snowfall became substantial though, Regina found herself wandering back into the forest, trudging through knee-high snow until she stumbled into Robin’s camp site. Which, actually looked extremely warm and cozy despite the inches of heavy, cold snow on the ground.

Roland saw her first. He was sitting by the fire and he waved excitedly at her until Robin turned his head. Regina smiled, her arms crossed over her chest as she stepped into the clearing of their camp, and Robin met her half way.

“Regina, what are you doing all the way out here in this weather?” Robin wondered, his hands came up to rub along her arms instantly. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“I can handle a little snow,” Regina chided. “I came to see if your camp wouldn’t prefer warmer accommodations considering the weather. The town hall has heating you know.”

“That…wouldn’t be too bad.” Robin admitted. “At least for the night.”

Regina nodded with a smile. “I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” She added quietly.

“Care to stay for a drink?” Robin wondered. “We were just melting a pot of cocoa. Roland’s grown quite fond of it. He even—” Robin gasped suddenly though, his shoulder tensing as snow flickered across the back of his head. Regina laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see Will hovering near Roland, teaching him out to roll a snowball. Narrowing her eyes, Regina spun a finger; the ball in the young boys hand rounded out perfectly, only to smack Will straight in the face. Roland exploded into a fit of giggles just as Robin turned to find who’d thrown the snowball.

Will wiped the snow from his face, glaring at Regina. “Oi! Usin’ your magic doesn’t give us lot a fair fight!”

Regina chuckled. “Who said anything about a fight?” She wondered, and another snowball smacked Will again just when he went to stand. Roland was still giggling, only know he was throwing snow at Will and even at Robin when he father was close enough. Regina waved her hand softly, and a few snowballs appeared right at Roland’s feet. He grinned, picking one up quickly and pelting Robin in the stomach. He reached for a second one, darting around the campfire as he laughed, ducking behind Regina’s legs and handing her the snowball as he hid.

Will had a ball in his hand, lobbing it gently. Robin seemed wary about picking one up as Regina held a snowball in her hands, and challenging smirk on her face. “What? Afraid of a little snow Robin?” Regina taunted playfully. She held her hand out so that the snow ball hovered inches above her fingers, it spun and split into five mini balls while Robin patted together another snow ball at his feet.

“Me? Afraid of snow,” Robin scoffed with a grin, but Will was already tossing his snow ball, and suddenly the entire camp erupted in a flurry of white snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda short. This was my first time dabbling with characters from Once Upon a Time (I do watch the show, I've just never written fan fiction) Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
